


Mommy Miko

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen, Kagome's best mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Oh no! A confrontation with a witch gone awry has left Chuuya as a little kid. As the Port Mafia hunts for the cure, he's left in the capable care of a particular Miko who's skilled in childcare and has a history with magic.
Kudos: 7





	Mommy Miko

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

"Oh, dear Kami…"

The sight of her friend as a child made the color drain from her face entirely. Kagome was suddenly at a complete loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed several times in her hunt for words, but nothing seemed to want to form.

How the hell did this even happen?

She lifted her gaze until blue eyes met the stare of the figure who was holding the child version of her friend out to her. With a sigh, she reached out and took him just so he wouldn't get dropped by accident.

"Hirotsu-san… How did this even happen?" Kagome asked, swapping her gaze down so she was now looking at Chuuya. No matter how many thoughts raced through her mind, she couldn't rationalize one that made any sense at that moment. This kind of stuff… it didn't happen on a regular basis.

"We recently became aware of someone interfering with Port Mafia business, and upon sorting them out it turns out that our meddler was a witch."

"A _witch!_?" Kagome stiffened and she unintentionally yelped at that information. "What do you mean witch? What kind of witch!?"

"You're familiar with them?"

"Of course I am!" she shrieked. "The ones I've dealt with were nightmares! Are you telling me a witch did this to Chuuya?"

Hirotsu nodded, and Kagome let out a soft whine.

"Then he might be stuck like this," she mumbled, glancing down at him with an exasperated expression.

"What do you recommend we do, in your familiarity with the subject?"

She sighed, "finding a cure for this won't be easy. I assume the witch got away?" When Hirotsu nodded, she felt as though the weight around her doubled in a matter of seconds. "You better find her then, or else there's nothing that can be done."

"And as for…" Hirotsu trailed off, glancing from the peacekeeper between the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency, and down at the small Chuuya as he went silent. Kagome glanced down at him and softly sighed.

"I'll babysit him. I mothered a kitsune kit. He'll be easy compared to Shippo."

With those confident words, Chuuya was left in her very capable hands. Kagome stepped back in her shrine, cradling the small body of her friend close. Once inside, she glanced down at him to find him sleeping with his cheek on her chest.

"Why am I not surprised that _you're_ the one who got messed up by a witch?" Kagome questioned dryly into the silence around them. She shook her head after a moment and sighed.

At least she knew that the Port Mafia would put their forces in searcing for the witch responsible, and hopefully, that meant her friend would be back to his normal height. In the meantime, she had to find a way to handle babysitting him and her normal tasks.

"Hope Dad doesn't mind me bringing you to the Agency with me."


End file.
